


A Trap in the Convenience Store

by M1dn1ghtM0nster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BBC, Black Male Character, Cock Worship, Degradation, F/M, Fem boy, Humiliation, Large Cock, Oral Sex, PAWG, Place of work, Public Sex, Small Penis, Trans, Trans Female Character, Unrealistic Sex, Workplace Relationship, black - Freeform, blowjob, huge ass, phat ass, trap, white girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ghtM0nster/pseuds/M1dn1ghtM0nster
Summary: Jay is a black guy who isn't super thrilled to be working the midnight shift at a slow convenience store. Only thing keeping him from sleeping all night at work is his phat assed little white girl co worker. She's cute, shy, and has an ass thick enough to keep his attention for an entire night. Only thing is there may be more under her pants than just a huge caboose...
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 37





	A Trap in the Convenience Store

County conscience was not the spot most anyone would want to visit at 2 AM. But it also happened to be the spot Jay Caine was stuck at for the rest of his shift. Overnights shifts dragged on in a boring haze with the added touch of sleep depravity. Jay made a point to do as little work as possible on these shift, perched on a stool at the front register. In his high school days Jay was at the peak of his form. Young, motivated, and a toned body. Now his lean muscles dulled into a patch of flabby muscle. 

Jay scratched his beard, perching himself at a cozy little nest at the front counter. The stool he sat upon wasn’t a comfortable throne but just enough to help take a nap. He was going back and forth with being awake. The battle was over once his coworker came into sight. Sydney was the one redeeming quality to these strung out nights. And what made Sid worth the effort of a long drowsy night was behind her. 

Jay was snapped awake by the massive amount of meat that the younger girl was trailing, as she lean down, stretching the thin weak fabric of her leggings and organized a shelf. The thin fabric just slightly revealed the pale skin underneath that held two ass cheeks that would take more than a single hand to completely grab. Any thoughts of sleepiness where slapped right out of Jays head and he was now licking his lips at the sight of juicy white ass.

Sydney had always worn tight pants which seemed designed to get people staring like some kind of ass tractor beam. If anyone was strong enough to move there eyes to the girls face they would be met with the reserved face of a shy 18 year old girl. Syd’s auburn hair flowed down graciously with the side just partially obscuring her face. Unlike her ass her lips had quite a bit of plump to them where as her ass had the plump and weight equivalent to a watermelon. A light crimson blush was painted from each cheek, peppered on her nose, and clashed with her pale skin. Her green eye’s revealed just how innocent and naïve the girl was the size of witch dwarfed the size of her cherry button nose that hung just below. 

Syd had a more sweet, cute kind of look. Not the kind that was as tempting or alluring as the fat ass that made her a target to all sorts of creeps and horny men. She didn’t have much in the front to begin with. Her tit’s couldn't be anything more than a B, possibly even an A. She had a thin torso that would expand into a large wide set of hips that would just remind you to turn her over for the real action. And her thighs had the same reserved thickness that her lips had.

Syd worked diligently as she bothered not with asking Jay for help with the midnight duties. Jay wasn’t there to work, he was there to make money and watch some thick white ass while he does it. Of course staring wasn’t the only thing that Jay wanted to do. He could just picture himself smacking each cheek until they where just as red as the ones on her face. To Jay’s demise, Syd was a reserved, quiet girl.

Any and all Jay’s advances had been met with uncomfortable smiles and panicked responses. It was truly hard to decipher if the girl was too polite to reject him or too awkward to flirt. Not as if either one would stop Jay from flirting and trying to get some fine white ass. Now that Syd was finally 18, the flirting the flirting had really picked up in vulgarity and aggression.

“That’s my girl, doin all the hard work.” Jay called out from behind the counter. Syd didn’t say anything but the awkward smile she shot in Jay’s direction seemed to perk her up. Syd continued to do the work that Jay probably should have been helping with. “I gotta take a run at the bathroom. We both know this place is gonna be empty but keep an eye upfront.” Jay called out again hopping off his pedestal of laziness.

“Y-.yeah sure thing!” Syd replied in a light rose of a voice. “I actually have to make a purchase too. I’ll just take care of it all so not to bother you.” She picked herself up from a crouch and waited for Jay to be gone before she made her purchase.

“Yessirr, my girl, takin care of business.” Jay said entering the same aisle Syd was in. Making his approach to the girl there wasn’t a whole lot of room for 2 people to roam the space. Syd tried to push up against the aisle giving him room but her ass was just too big and tantalizing for Jay not to take matters into his own hands. Jay came up to the girl, fat ass behind her, face towards the collection of items on a shelf. “Excuse me mam.” Jay said with an obnoxious tone. He thrust forward forcing his crotch to grind up against her thick ass. Syd lost her footing and stumbled onto the shelf making a mess of it that Jay damn sure wouldn't fix.

“S..soryy...” Sid whimpered as if it where her fault she just got dry humped. Jay snickered and made his way to piss. That ass was too thick not to toy with. Jay’s little bathroom break involved dirty thoughts and equally dirty schemes to get even just a little bit more action from Syd. A dry hump wasn’t enough he wanted more. 

Soon after Jay returned Syd was back on aisle clean up. Her big ass was just begging for another meeting with Jays groin. “Get everything you need mam?” He positioned himself uncomfortably close to her. His crotch just barley meeting her ass. 

“Y..yeah e..everything was fine...” Syd trembled as she felt warm breath meet her neck. She was flustered and blushing but still hadn’t moved at all since Jay got behind her. He looked down pleased as he gave it a much more gentle hump. Holding his crotch against her cheeks, slightly grinding himself against her. Syd’s silence told Jay that he could get away with more and more groping.

Jay slithered back to his chair, ready for more ogling and more forced flirting. Sticking out of the register just like Syd’s massive ass stuck out behind her was a recipe. Curiously took over as he swiped it and looked over her purchase. “Whatcha buy Sid? Get us some champagne for our overnight date here?” Jay called out with a light chuckle. 

“Oh nothing just a couple stuff I needed.” She called back. Looking over only to see the black man’s eyes reading the recipe. “Wait!” She cried out as she rushed to the front. Her face burned with an even deeper red as she sprinted to him to swipe the receipt. “I need that!” She cried out with the look of embarrassment covering her face.

“Damn Syd I ain’t seen ya move like that, not ever? Whacha so worried about? Had to buy some ‘lady’ products?” Jay said smirking.

“Uhh… yeah. It’s uhm.. just embarrassing, y...y know...” Syd replied with the flush red smothering her face.

“Aight aight don’t gotta be making a fool of ya self for that... You sure it’s just lady products you seem real bothered?” Jay asked with a smirk on his bearded face. “You know your a little ga like you is a lil too cute to lie.”

“Y..yeah just girl stuff.” Sid said as she retreated to the aisle she was working in. Only the slightest bit of relief was gained as she stepped backwards cautiously as if the truth would jump out and smack her in the face.

“Ya know… lube, isn’t really a feminine project and all that.” Jay said with a smirk before the girl had walked off too far. Syd looked back in horror, her purchase was known all along. The modest appearance of innocence was shattering as the girl may have a more curious, sexually deprived side to her. “Now why don’t ya tell me what your doing with that lube.” The tall man leaped of his chair and approaching the girl. “I didn’t even know you had a man Syd.”

“I d-don’t… have one..” Syd said with a gulp as if that was the more pressing issue. The questions she was being probed with was making her feel beyond embarrassed

“No man? You hitting it with other girls then?” Jay said while he walked circles around her, like a predator waiting to pounce on it’s prey.

“Definitely not.” Syd said as If being with a girl was some kind of joke.

“Then why are you buying lube? If ya aren’t with anyone what’s it all for” Jay said stopping behind the girl, gently brushing against her ass. “And I ain’t gonna put up with more lies.” Jay said with a stern voice.

“I…. I use a….” Syd struggled to get the words out of her mouth. “I have a dildo...a dildo I play with some times...” The embarrassed blush on her face revealed an all new side of her submissiveness and shame. Her lip quivered as she stared down at her feet.

“Damn Syd, I really had to work that shit out of you.” Jay said laughing. “But there ain’t no shame in having some fun with yourself baby. I ain’t a stranger to jerking off from time to time.” Jay sounded only somewhat comforting as a relieved sigh came from the embarrassed girl. “Doesn’t help the fact that you lied though…” Jay said returning to a serious stern tone. “Your gunna have to take some punishment for that.” He said as he liked his lips.

“I...I understand.” Syd said nervous but obedient. 

Jay took her by the shoulders and marched the girl over to the counter where he could been her over. “Roll those pants down to baby girl, ya don’t get away without some spanking.” Syd was hesitant but she obedient all the same as she slowly rolled her leggings down just below her massive ass. Each cheek folding over the waist line of her tight leggings as they jiggled free waiting for the swift hand of a black man to punish them. Jay had to keep his tongue from hitting the floor as he grabbed a handful of her giant juicy curves. His hand sank into it and could barely even grasp the whole thing despite being nearly a foot taller than the girl.

“So tell me, what holes that dildo be goin in.” Jay said as a he lay a generous smack on her cheek.

Syd lead out a resistant groan as she received her first spanking. “m-my mouth...m-m-my butt.” She admired in a hushed tone.

“Huh? What was that!” Jay questioned with a playful tune in his voice. The next smack that struck her ass was a little more forceful this time.

“My mouth, a-and my ass.” Syd spoke up a little in a slightly panicked tone. The embarrassment and vulnerability she was showing sent her mind into a flurry.

“Speak up bitch!” The black man let out a powerful, swift hand, leaving an audible SMACK as it landed against Syd’s curvy huge cheek. She let out a sequel but Jay wasn’t done. He let out a flurry of increasingly heavy spankings. Each time his hand would strike her ass the flesh would shake and jiggle as if they where two giant water balloons. “I asked you a question bitch! Speak the fuck up or ya gonna get your cheeks beat!”

“I SUCK ON IT LIKE IT’S A REAL COCK, I JAM IT DOWN MY THROAT THEN I STUFF IT IN MY TIGHT LITTLE ASSHOLE LIKE A WHORE!” Syd cried out as she moaned from the spanking. Jay was smacking the truth out of this girl. What he once took for an innocent shy shut in was now proving to be someone more interesting and worth his time to toy with.

“So tell me baby girl, how many real cocks get a shot at ya? I wanna know how many guys ya been getting off with this fat ass!” Jay’s let out another spank, this time not quite as hard but each cheek was tender from Jay’s harsh smacks. Each cheek a bright red matching the face of a very embarrassed girl.

“N-none… I’m a virgin…”Syd whimpered. Jay started to feel a little remorse, he was humiliating and toying with a girl with no experience. He looked down at the soft huge ass red from all the spanking.. Most of that guilt and conscious faded when he saw what a fine big booty bitch he had to toy with. He gave one final smack.

“Alright miss purity you can get back to work.” Jay retreated his seat. He wasn’t done with playing his phat ass snow bunny he was only taking a break, only just getting stated. Syd stood up looking flustered as hell. She was embarrassed but clearly didn’t hate what had just happened. The biggest, and... hardest, indicator was between her legs.

Jay’s eyes sunk down to see the kind of excitement Sid got from being spanked and humiliated. Clear as day between Syd’s legs was an erect little bulge clearly sticking out from her tight leggings. The small cock was sticking straight up forming a wet stain at the tip. Jay’s shocked face turned into a grimacing smile. Syd was frozen. Trembling in place as the her deepest secret of all was revealed.

“Hey babygirl, looks like ya got something down there that’s happy to see me.” Jay said with a devilsh grin pointing to the girls boner. She was physically incapable of replying. Stricken with fear of judgment followed the excitement of being further humiliated. “Off, no. Show me that dicklet ya been hiding all this time.” Syd’s body moved on it’s own, trance by the words the man said. Nervously slidding down her pants revealed the package snugly kept inside a silk thong. The thong was soon pulled down just as the pants, both handing around the girls shaking ankles.

Syd’s feminine cock was a pathetic uncut 3 inches. It was twitching and leaking pre cum that dripped to the floor in between the two. Her balls where almost the same size of her pathetic cock. It was a bald patch of a girly cock. She had worry filling her head with worried thoughts of hateful slurs and abuse. None of those thoughts did anything but help her pathetic girly erection. 

“That thing is fucking tiny.” Jay said laughing as he approached her to get a better look. “Tiiie----Nee.” Jay said rubbing his own slowly forming erection. Jay wasn’t even half hard but the lump of wood visibly trailing down his pant leg hinted at a beast underneath. Leaning against the counter and crossing his arms the man gave a relaxed pose as he plotted how to further play with his new toy. “Aight bitch, I’ll show you a real cock, but you gotta follow some orders first, even more questions. Understood?” Syd nod her head so fast it could have rolled off her shoulders. She was nervous but excited for a chance to see something other than her own pathetic dicklet. 

“Aight. Why haven’t you told me what a little bitch you are?. Jay said looking amused at the show he was putting on in the middle of the barren store. Syd was stunned and pierced by the words, they where a welcomed addition to the already vulnerable state she was in. Now say it!. Tell me what a little bitch you are.”

“I...I’m a bitch...I’m a little bitch.” Sids leg squirmed a bit as she mustered the words out.

“Heh heh good. Like when a little white phat ass sluts knows her place. Now tell me. Ya ever think about me when your ridin that dildo?”Jay licked his lips as his ego told him the girl thought of him. His ego proved right as she shook her head, blushing even harder as her little cock twitched. This only pleased Jay more and more. “You want black cock huh whitey? You like black cock don’t you?” Jay had a very pleased grin on his face.

“I...i love it...I want black cock. I want to see your giant black cock so badly. I’m a stupid white slut who can’t stop thinking about fat black cocks in every hole..” Sid whimpered, her cock practically shot a load as pre cum spurt out of her tiny cock. She enjoyed every aspect of her humiliation and it was starting to show. Jay was surprised, he thought it would take a lot of force and sweet talk.

“Damn you wild girl. Always thought you where an innocent lil prude.” Jay said losing track of how to humiliate her next.  
“I...I know… I… W..what’s the next question… I want to obey you… I..I’m desperate to see a real...real cock.. black cock...pleasssseee.” Sid whimpered falling to her knees. She looked like a dog in heat. She was so easily turned into a whore that it turns out she was one all along. All that was missing was her first cock.

Jay looked shocked, his cock getting harder and harder by the second. “Damn I….” Jay was lost, he was losing his footing but needed to keep the lead. “Alright you cock hungry slut settle down.” Jay smacked her across the face. It left a sting and a red mark on her pale blush face. This made her only hornier and hungrier for black cock.

“Yes daddy.. anything for you daddy!” She whimpered with her tongue hanging out her mouth. She fell to her knee’s, almost like an instinct. Her eyes glued to the growing bulge running down her black coworkers pant leg. Syd’s soft delicate gaze moved from the cock up to meet Jay’s eyes. The pouty sad look she gave him was desperate for cock. It smelled of hunger and Jay’s patience was running thin, only wanting more and more to stuff this white bitch.

“Alright whore next question. What’s bigger this or that little fuck stick you use to play with yourself.” Jay swiftly through off his pants and boxers. The shaft of his cock stretched longer than a foot, hell might have even better to use Syd’s entire arm for measure instead of a ruler. The tip consisted of a warm purple that was pointed by a runny slit that pre cum had dripped out. Large veins ran along its thick girth. Even the plump set of balls resting underneath show cased a sack of seed that where more to sagging swollen grapefruit.

The question Syd was posed with was instantly out of her mind. Her eye’s lit up and jaw dropped as she came face with the biggest, thickest, hunk of black meat she could ever dream of. “Oh..my...god...” She said with a drooling smile on her face. “It’s huge….It’s fucking massive...my toy isnt even…. Fuck daddy pleasepleasepleasssse make me your cock sleeve...I’ll do anything… hit me in the face! Spank me! Do anything just please I want to taste you!” Syd couldn't keep herself still, she was shaking with excitement. The only thing between her and a delicious tree trunk of black meat was a small puddle of pre cum dripping off the cock like and another puddle left from her drool.

Jay proceeded to give her another hard mean smack across her face. The sting didn’t outweigh Syds craving for black dick. Jay grabbed her hair pulling him towards her and spat on her face. “You already do all the work around here, what do you even go to offer for me to give you this. Thick... black... cock.” Jay smirked as held the girl in place.

“I’ll don anything! I...I’ll suck your cock every day! Even at work...even if we aren't working! I can come to your place and you can use my mouth as much times as you want! My ass too! I know how much you like big butts! You can fuck me and use me whenever wherever! Please I’ll do anythinggggg!” She desperately offered her body like some a desperate BBC worshiping prostitute. Solidifying a sort of contract for Jay, making sure he could use her like a slave. A third stain on the floor started to form, this one from the pathetic worm standing at full attention between Syd’s curvy thick thighs. Little droplets ran wild from her tiny excuse for a cock.

He let go of his grip on her hair and laid his hands back against the counter letting his cock push even closer to the desperate sissy before him. “Alright boo, better start working. You can suck me off and maybe if you actually do a good job I’ll take you up on all this pathetic enslavement shit you want so bad.” 

Syd did not skip a beat hopping on the massive cock before her. Her thick juicy lips targeted the tip of Jay’s meat and wrapped around it while her tongue made the effort to scoop at the slit, trying to stream the pooling pre cum directly to her stomach. Her first taste of real actual cock lit up every pleasure sensor in her brain making it her sole focus, love, and reason. The damn slut forgot she was even sucking cock in the middle of a store. The deep musky flavors was reprogramming her, making her more than just the whore fucking around with a 10 inch dildo by herself.

Syd sucked at the cock like it was sort of pre cum straw, her lips wrapped tightly around the tip as her cheeks compressed slurping at whatever the meaty pipe could muster. It was tapped and she would have to work hard for the real cock juice. Slowly she pulled back from her mouths grip on the tip. SLLLLLRRRPP POP her mouth made as she let go as slow as possible. Her mouth fell agape as her tongue hung out of it like a curtain. Her smooth wet tongue gave the tip long warm licks, soon moving down the shaft.

The underside of Jay’s cock was met with warm licks and soft wet kisses. Each of his 20 inches was feeling adoration from her hungry mouth. Jay was certainly impressed with the skill she was showing and even more impressed as she made her way to his balls. Impressively enough she fit an entire sack into her mouth. Certainly not both but she made sure each one was thoroughly soaked in her mouth as she lick, sucked, and gently tugged on each one individually. 

She returned to the shaft this time making sure the upper side got a bit more attention. Her mouth griped onto the side as her tongue licked around whatever her mouth could cling to as she moved up and down the shaft like some kind of meaty black corn on the cob. Her warm mouth slid up and down the sides and her plump lips squished down making them look even puffier. Again  
Jay was impressed with her first time skills but he wanted to see how much of his cock she could really take in.

“Aight bitch I think you had enough playtime, I wanna see what ya really got.” He pulled her off his cock and smacked her across the face. More welcomed abuse in Syd’s eyes. He filled his hand with a tight grip of her hair angling his cock towards her lips. His giant cock poked at her puffy big lips as she opened wide for it to test the limits of her throat. 

10 inches of thick sweaty black cock bulged at her throat but it was only half. She could easily stuff herself with 10 inches of cock, she swallowed her dildo enough times to be able to clog her mouth hole like it was nothing. She did not want to accept anything but all of Jays meaty black cock. 

With an almost innocent look in her eyes she slid further down his shaft. The bulge in her tiny teen throat grew as she started to choke. did not stop moving until her throat was filled to the limit. She kept sliding inch after inch. It wasn't even 5 more inches till she started to cough and splatter her saliva all over the base. She grabbed at Jays hips trying to force more and more inches in despite her throats resistance.

Jay looked at her biting his lip as she tried forcing his cock inside her mouth. She was giving an honest effort but he knew most bitches couldn't handle all of his package. A soft pleased groan came out as he watched her struggle. It was clear she was desperate to please and trying her hardest to get in as much cock as possible. He would have to take matters into his own hands if he wanted to get the real kind of blowjob someone with a jumbo cock deserves.

“Alright you filthy skank, time to stop messing around.” Syd looked up at her black owner, she was a mess of drool and what little makeup she used for her eyes running down her cheeks thanks to watery eyes. He grabbed her head on both sides with a firm grip. Any remaining inches that weren't stuffed into the dick girls tiny throat was forced in with a powerful thrust as Jay’s hands held a steady grip not allowing the girls head to escape.

Any gagging or choking was stomped out by the violent movement of her being stuffed with black cock. She tried to groan and gasp for air but she no longer had any control. The loudest sound was the heavy sack slapping against her chin with every thrust. Jay was now feeling every inch of hot warm white teen throat. The grip on the entirety of his massive cock was smooth and he knew that this was a slave hole he would be in use of as much as he can and wants.

Syd was losing more and more air. Not that she minded being shocked by cock, she was in heaven as her head grew light. Her arms collapsed at her sides to make sure she doesn’t resist. Her fingers dug into her thick fleshy thighs as she held on to the pleasure of being face fucked by the biggest blackest cock she has ever seen.

Before long, and before Syd passed out from being throat chocked by cock Jay swiftly pulled out. Syd nearly lunged back at the cock, needy for cock in her mouth. Jay aimed his cock at the panting mouth hole of the white whore and shot a blast of cum that sprayed out like a shot gun. Her face and torso where covered. More blasting a thick stream of cum soaked her and even the floor behind and under her. 

She widened her mouth trying to collect the gallon of cum spraying out of the massive black cock. A little teen girl can only swallow so much cum and when it finally stopped raining on her little white body she collapsed face first in a puddle before her. Her first taste of black cum filled her with the kind of joy a person gets when they reach a life goal. Being Jay’s mouth became that goal for Syd as soon as she laid eye’s on it. She licked up mouthful after mouthful like a pathetic dog on her knee’s. She was in heaven being treated to her owner’s cock juice.

Any physical and mental focus was at lapping up as much cum as possible. She had no idea Jay had gotten behind her until she felt his hand slam her face into the shrinking puddle of cum and the tip of his wet cock on her puckering pink hole. She was shaking with anticipation. She was beyond excite to be fucked for the first time, she didn’t even think of the sheer monstrous size of what she would have to endure.

“I been waiting far too long to fuck your phat white ass.” Jay smacked her huge soft ass. Syd was bent over with her ass pointing right up to Jay. She please little moan as she was spanked and could feel the cock spreading her tiny virgin asshole. “Too bad that lube ain’t around, this hole looks pretty tight.”

“Daddy pleaseeee, fuck me!” She cried out in a desperate beg. Being fucked was more important to her than making sure everything was done right. Jay’s cock slid in causing her to moan in pleasure. The cock was much longer and thicker than the toy she had used but Jay was going slow and she felt like she could handle it. “OOOH MY GOD IT’S SO FUCKING”

Jay’s cock slowly explored the girls insides. He made sure to keep a steady pace fucking her slow as he was no where near all the way in. Half way at most as he simply admired the tightness of the hole and the thickness of her naked, huge, pale ass. She let her master do whatever he wanted as she held her body still. Her hole was being stretched as the giant cock made itself at home inside her.

Jay removed his hand from her head and grabbed at her ass. He rubbed each cheek appreciating the size and softness until his hands found her hips to dig into for a tight grip. He was getting more aggressive and the speed of his thrusts turned into deeper than anything she was used to. The cock split her more than any toy she played with could. Her spine tingled with pain and pleasure as her anal training was nothing compared to the thickness and length of the black shaft. It slid into her, the hole squeezing tightly as it never took something so huge before. She was in love. The black cock was stretching her insides as the tight grip did nothing to slow down Jays hard thrust. 

Each time he would throw his weight down onto the massive ass before him. Both sets of balls smashed into each other with every thrust. Only difference is the size of Jay's belonged to a real mans the only thing Syd had between her legs was a pathetic set of girly small balls and a hard little cock. "Fucking white whore" Jay said smacking her big ass making it jiggle. As more and more cock got dumped into her the cock would bulge out of her stomach. A huge snake like formation appeared in her tummy with each thrust making her almost look pregnant.

"DADDY!!" She cried out with a whiny pitch in her throat. She groaned and panted, her hole finding it hard to get used to the massive piece of dark meat stuffed inside it. The pain of being fucked by something so massive was far outweighed by her need to be degraded, abused, and owned.

The speed of his thrust increased. He was slamming that thick juicy ass with a violent roughness that would cause a wave of jiggle each time his groin would meet hers. Plowing her like an experienced slut. Syd kept her ass pointing straight up at her black king. His cock sliding in and out, making use of her hole like she finally wanted. She couldn't degrade herself at this point, only groan out and be thankful for being made into a cock sleeve. 

"You fucking skank, Ima make sure that ass never forgets this!" Jay said with a hungry rage in his voice. He leaned over grabbing a the girls head. Pushing I into the ground as his cock began a furious tempo. *smack smack smack* the sound of balls and hips crashing into each other sounded like heavy spanking. 

Jay was abusing his new toy in all the ways she would have to learn after her cock hypnotized promises she made just moments before. Syd squealed and moaned like some kind of animal being tortured. Her hole couldn't take anymore but she wouldn't dare stop Jay from pumping her with more precious black cock. Syd’s own cock started to unleash a pathetic volley of jizz. It leaked and shot right under her leaving a pathetic little gob compared to the puddle of jizz her face was being knocked into while she was fucked.

Jay grabbed her hair only to slam her head onto he floor. "YEAH BITCH TAKE EVERY FUCKING INCH YOU WORTHLESS FUCKING WHITE COCK SLEEVE!" Jay shouted at her as he began to erupt. His massive black cock dumped a massive white loud right into her intestine. It was enough cum to make it squish and drip out before he even took his cock out. Syd’s body was shaking as her legs twitched. She was filled with so much cum that it was a mystery of how she could hold it all in.

Jay stepped away from the mess he made. His cock popping out of her hole leaving a string of cum from his tip to her hole. Syd collapsed as her asshole dribbled out the a small amount of the mass of cum just injected into her. Laying in a puddle of cum Syd wore a zombified smile on her face. Her body used and abused. Jay’s massive black cock did a better job better than anything a toy could do. 

Jay once again returned to his comfy stool at the register. This time limp cock hanging free slumping down off the stool and just about to his knees. "Remember bitch, your on clean up." Jay called out to the drained girl on the floor. "And don't think Ima forget what ya said. Anytime… anywhere.… your body belongs to me..." Syd couldn't move but a pleased smile struck her face. She was owned by a monster cocked black man and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been EXTRA lazy about editing this one and posting in general. I had this finished even before I published my last story which was nearly a month ago. I have another work that I just finished that I want to try editing and publishing alot sooner than this one. I hope to keep a more consistent and possibly weekly publishing schedule. Any support or comment helps a ton and I'm always open to hearing any request's and suggestions!


End file.
